


It Was Supposed To Be Romantic!

by Dragonsrule18



Series: When You Say You Love Me [5]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Confused Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Cookies, Cooking, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Eddie Brock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Venom attempts to be a super sweet boyfriend and tries to surprise Eddie with cookies for breakfast.  Unfortunately, things go horribly wrong.





	It Was Supposed To Be Romantic!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to a prompt I got from an OTP fanfic generator.
> 
> Premise: Venom bakes Eddie cookies out of love. Unfortunately Eddie s pretty sure these cookies are a biohazard.

It Was Supposed To Be Romantic!

5\. **Premise:** Venom bakes Eddie cookies out of love. Unfortunately Eddie s pretty sure these cookies are a biohazard.

...

It was five AM when Eddie was woken with a jolt by the screaming of his smoke alarm and the much more agonized scream of his symbiote. Then the thin tendril connecting the two spasmed and pulled off of him, leaving nothingness where their bond was.

Eddie's heart stopped as he leapt to his feet. In his haste, he tripped and fell, cracking his knee against the ground, but he quickly got up, not even noticing the pain. He had to save Venom! He couldn't lose him again! he didn't care if he had to run through flames, he was going to get his boyfriend out of here!

There was no visible flames, but white smoke was drifting from the kitchen and Eddie could smell burnt sugar.

There was a frightened screech from Venom and Eddie grabbed the fire extinguisher and rushed into the kitchen. His poor symbiote was almost a puddle on the floor from the pain of the smoke alarm, but he was reaching out tendrils, frantically trying to open the smoking oven.

"V!". Eddie rushed to his boyfriend's side and scooped him up before he could burn himself, then quickly shut off the oven. Thankfully, there was no fire, just a lot of smoke. He remembered the smoke alarm and threw a dish towel over it to shut it up before opening all the windows. The noisy device soon shut up and Venom stopped shaking. He slid back into Eddie's body, but formed his head, snuggling it into Eddie's chest.

Eddie hugged him close. "V, are you okay?"

 _ **"I'm fine. Just a little rattled."**_ Venom admitted. _**"**_ _ **I was trying to make cookies and I think I kind of messed up.**_ _ **Sorry, Eddie."**_

Eddie sighed, well knowing his boyfriend's sweet tooth. "It's okay Venom, but next time you get hungry and decide to make cookies at stupid o'clock in the morning, wake me up or wait until I get up, okay?"

Venom sighed. _**"I wanted to surprise you."**_

"Well, you surprised me all right." Eddie teased.

**_"No, I mean I was going to make you your favorite cookies and surprise you with breakfast in bed. They're...well, they WERE, those weird oatmeal ones with the gross raisins that you like."_ **

Eddie smiled softly. "You baked me cookies? Aww, V, that's so sweet."

 ** _"The internet said it would be romantic. It didn't turn out very romantic."_** Venom sighed. _**"Except for the part where you came rushing out i**_ _ **n just your underwear**_ _ **to save me."**_ he then teased.

Eddie blushed as he looked down and realized he was indeed in just his ragged white Fruit Of The Looms boxers. "Hey, I thought you were in mortal danger! There wasn't time to stop to put on pants!"

_**"See? Romantic."** _

"You're lucky I love you." Eddie muttered, though he couldn't quite hide a smile.

Venom grinned impishly and stole a kiss. _**"I know."**_ He then looked regretfully at the stove.

Eddie tried to make him feel better. "Maybe we can salvage them." He grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the stove open before taking the cookies out. Well, they were more like charcoal biohazards than cookies, tiny crumbly, foul smelling black balls on a cookie sheet. "Um...Well...They're not that bad for a first attempt..."

_**"You can say they're crap."** _

"Okay, they're kind of a little bit burnt...or a lot burnt...But hey, we can just bake some more!" Eddie told him, then added with a grin, "Baking together is VERY romantic."

Venom perked up. _**"It is?"**_

Eddie nodded. "It is. We can even add chocolate chips instead of raisins. I know you hate raisins."

**_"But YOU like them."_ **

"Not as much as the oatmeal part, and ever since we got together, I've developed much more of a taste for chocolate."

 _ **"So you finally developed good taste."**_ Venom teased.

"Maybe...I am dating you, aren't I?" Eddie teased back. "Now let me get on some clothes and then we can start the cookies."

...

After Eddie dressed and showered, the two started on the cookies.

And Venom had a lot to learn.

Who knew he wasn't supposed to put the whole egg into the batter?

And apparently baking powder and baking soda weren't the same thing.

But Eddie was patient, helping him through each step of the baking process. Venom shifted into his humanoid form to stand next to Eddie and Eddie wrapped his arm around him, his opposite hand over Venom's as he showed the symbiote how to stir the batter without getting it all over the kitchen, then showed him how to scoop the batter into dollops on the cookie sheets. Venom got it after the first one, but still pretended he didn't know what he was doing so Eddie would keep holding his hand.

The trays were filled, the cookies went into the oven, and the time was happily passed in an intense makeout session.

And a little while later, feeding each other fresh oatmeal chocolate chip cookies, still warm from the oven, Venom was secretly glad he had messed up.

Baking together WAS very romantic.


End file.
